bakuganfanonfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Odcinek 3 "Pierwsze kłopoty"
Część Pita Kilka dni po ostatnim odcinku. Gdy Evans dochodzi do sali na ostatnim piętrze, rozbrzmiewa dźwięk dzwonka. Przez całą drogę myślał o swojej nowej klasie. Czuł się w niej momentami bardzo nieswojo - nie miał takiego dobrego kontaktu z rówieśnikami i bał się, że zrobi coś nie tak... zwłaszcza teraz, gdy spotkał Amalię, która mu się spodobała. Peter postanowił jednak nie myśleć o tym - skupił się na "pochłanianiu" wiedzy takiej, jaka jest w szkołach - suche fakty, zero wyjaśnień "dlaczego". Początkowo nie zwracał uwagi również na szepty swoich rówieśników. : - Dzień dobry - wszyscy przywitali się z nauczycielem. : - To przecież Dan Kuso - szept z końca sali dobiegł do uszów Pita, nie mógł już tego zignorować. : - Jako, że się jeszcze nie znamy, chciałbym zobaczyć jak walczycie. - powiedział nauczyciel Cała klasa poszła na boisko, które w mgnieniu oka zamieniło się w arenę : - Dziś pokaże wam jak się walczy - ciągnął nauczyciel - Chętni? Evans usiadł trooochę dalej od reszty klasy. Jak wspominałem, czuł się nieswojo w nowej szkole. Minęła chwila i Dan położył rękę na ramieniu chłopaka. : - A może ty, Peterze? - uprzejmie się uśmiechnął. : - Czemu wybrał tego nowego? Co on ma, czego ja nie mam? - szept zirytował Petera. : - Może ciebie już zna, a mnie chciałby poznać? - Peter zmierzył Blaze'a wzrokiem. Po chwili naszła go również refleksja - jego zdaniem łączenie gimnazjum i liceum w jednej szkole było słabym pomysłem. : - Skąd wiedziałeś, że to ja? - zdziwił się. : - Wiele o mnie nie wiesz - burknął i znudzony rzucił kartę otwarcia. Zen Dragonoid i Lightnoid stanęli na karcie otwarcia. 15pxLightnoid 1400 punktów mocy 15pxDrago 1400 punktów mocy : - Supermoc, Strzał Zen - zaczął Kuso. Drago (tradycyjnie) wypuścił płomień z pyska. 15pxDrago 2400 punktów mocy : - Dobra, Lightnoidzie, czas zobaczyć jak nam idzie - szepnął Evans - Supermoc, Aqua Proner. Lightnoid wypuścił podobny płomień, lecz koloru niebieskiego 15pxLightnoid 2900 punktów mocy 15pxDrago 1300 punktów mocy : - Pyrus Apokalypto - nauczyciel kontratakował. Ziemia zatrzęsła się a dragonoidowi wyrosła druga para skrzydeł, które wypuścił niczym shuriken 15pxLightnoid 1400 punktów mocy : - Supermoc, Pył wulkanu - ruch należał do Evansa - Karta Otwarcia, Zniszczenie Żywiołu 15pxLightnoid 3200 punktów mocy 15pxDrago 1300 punktów mocy : - Synteza supermocy, Mnich Zen - Dan nie odpuszczał - Drago zaczął błyszczeć błękitem, który szybko przeszedł w czerwień. 15pxLightnoid 3200 punktów mocy 15pxDrago 3300 punktów mocy : - Kończymy to? - Evans uśmiechnął się - Supermoc, Lodowe Cięcie - Lightnoid dotknął Dragonoida, po czym przejechał mu pazurami po plecach - Dragonoid zamarzł 15pxLightnoid 4400 punktów mocy 15pxDrago 2100 punktów mocy : - Nie mogę się ruszyć - zauważył Dragonoid : - Supermo... - nauczyciel próbował aktywować kolejną SM : - Supermoc, Oślepiający błysk - Evans wyprzedził przeciwnika. Wzbił się dym, a gdy opadł, wszyscy spojrzeli na licznik 15pxLightnoid 6500 punktów mocy 15pxDrago 0 punktów mocy Lightnoid szybko wrócił do formy kulistej, gdyż przyjął zbyt dużo mocy. Tymczasem Dan wziął Drago z ziemi. : - Nic się nie stało - rzekł Dan do Drago, po czym spojrzał na Evansa - Dobra walka. Zadzwonił dzwonek. Następne lekcje odbywały się spokojnie. Po kilku "zanudzających" lekcjach i bezsensownej kopaninie na zajęciach "wychowania fizycznego" nadeszła długa przerwa - czas odpoczynku, jedzenia, chodzenia do toalety itp. Evans usiadł na ławce odsuwając się lekko od klasy. Nie uczuł się jej częścią. Postanowił pójść do toalety - tam mógł pomyśleć i... no cóż... miał taką potrzebę. Gdy podszedł do drzwi łazienki - podszedł do niego wysoki brunet o krwiście czerwonych oczach. : - Stój, młody - Evansa zatrzymał wysoki brunet : - Czego chcesz? - Evans spojrzał na chłopaka. Jego odpowiedzią było silne szarpnięcie młodszej osoby. : - Oddawaj, co masz cennego - odparł i zaczął jeszcze silniej szarpać Evansa. Ten próbował się bronić, lecz przeciwnik powalił go na ziemię z zaczął wyginać rękę na przekór stawom. Jednak po chwili ból ustał - Peter rozejrzał się. Zobaczył Jessy'ego trzymającego jego portfel, telefon i bawiącego się Lightnoidem. : - A więc to jest ten chojrak... Jak mu to... N00bin, Zerin? - rzekł podrzucając Lightnoida. : - Zostaw go - warknął Evans : - Bo co mi zrobisz? - burknął Storm Odpowiedzią Evansa było kurczowe złapanie się jednego z odpadających kafelków. Grunt pod Jessy'm zaczął powoli zamarzać. Gdy brunet chciał odejść, poślizgnął się na śliskim podłożu. Wypuścił portfel, telefon, który rozbił się o pobliską ławkę, i - co ważniejsze - bakugana domeny kryształowej. : - O ty mały... - rozsierdził się Storm. W tym czasie bakugan poturlał się w stronę napastnika i go ugryzł - Koniec zabawy, słyszysz?! K - O - N - I - E - C! Chłopak wyrzucił kulkę przez okno - ta zaklinowała się w krzakach. Po upewnieniu się, że bakugana nie ma w okolicy, złapał Evansa za ubranie i uderzył jego głową o ścianę. Następnie złapał jego rękę mniej więcej w połowie kości i wykorzystał pobliskie drzwi łazienki jako punkt podparcia. Zaczął ją wyginać - szybko złamał młodszemu rękę. Peter usunął się na ziemię, a Storm zaczął kopać go w brzuch. Ledwo przytomny Evans usłyszał kroki - podobne do tych z restauracji. Spojrzał w górę - zobaczył znajomą, choć niewyraźną, twarz, lecz jego głowa została przyduszona do ziemi przez but Storma. : - Zostaw go - dziewczyna podeszła do Storma mówiąc spokojnie, lecz stanowczo. : - Skąd wiedziałaś, że to ja? - zdziwił się. : - A kto inny lubi się tak znęcać, Jessy? - odpowiedziała mu pytaniem na pytanie złotowłosa. Brunet spojrzał na Petera. Gdy upewnił się, że chłopiec nie planuje wykonać gwałtownego ruchu, pobiegł w stronę blondynki. Kiedy zbliżył się na wystarczającą odległość, próbował uderzyć dziewczynę, lecz ta szybko zablokowała jego ciosy. Postanowił więc ją podciąć, lecz Peter przymroził pod sobą podłożę i przemieścił się wystarczająco szybko, by wcześniej podciąć chłopaka. Gdy Jessy wstał, przydusił nogę Evansa do ziemi. : - Ty się nigdy nie nauczysz? - na twarzy złotowłosej pojawił się uśmieszek - Nie bij młodszych, Jessy... Brunet próbował zaatakować, lecz silny podmuch wiatru spowodował, że bezwładnie przeleciał przez drzwi i skończył głową w muszli. Zajście zobaczył jeden z naczycieli "wychowania fizycznego" - Shun Kazami. : - Co się dzieje - zapytał. : - Jessy znęcał się nad kolegą... - odparła Tanaki - Jak zwykle... - dodała szeptem : - Dobrze, że stanęłaś w jego obronie - uśmiechnął się Kazami - A ty, panie Storm, zostajesz wydalony ze szkoły - po tych słowach on i dyrektor wyprowadzili delikwenta ze szkoły. Ww tym czasie upewniwszy się, że inny huligan nie zaatakuje chłopaka, dziewczyna podeszła do zwijającego się z bólu Petera. : - Nic ci nie jest? - dziewczyna przyklęknęła koło czarnowłosego - Możesz wstać? : - Tsaaa... - chłopak spróbował wstać, ale szybko upadł na ziemię - Autsch... Moja kostka... Dziewczyna pomogła wstać Evansowi i doprowadziła go do pobliskiej ławki. Szybko wyleczyła większość obrażeń powstałych w wyniku ataku, lecz rękę mogła tylko opatrzyć. Po chwili, oboje udali się w stronę klasy. Niedługo potem, przypadkiem potrącił przechodzącą obok dziewczynę. : - Prze-prze-przepraszam - powiedział wyraźnie zakłopotany Evans, gdy spostrzegł, że była nią Amalia : - Nie ma za co - dziewczyna chwilę była naburmuszona, lecz szybko rozpromieniała - Zaraz... Co ci jest w rękę? - dziewczyna zwróciła uwagę na temblak : - A wiesz... "Jessy" - powiedział chłopak, przy czym przy ostatnim słowie słychać było pogardę : - Eh... - westchnęła - Dobrze, że go już nie ma... Nieźle dostał od Mei? : - Skąd ty o tym wiesz? - zdziwienie zagościło na twarzy Evansa : - W gimnazjum było tak samo - westchnęła Sawa - Pamiętam jak... Pogaduszki dwójki bohaterów przerwał donośny dźwięk dzwonka. Nawet w takiej krótkiej rozmowie można było jednak wyczuć, że Pit wypowiadał się bardziej swobodnie, nie stresował się tak. : - Musisz bardziej uważać na drzwi. - dodała Amalia, gdy dzwonek przestał dzwonić. Oboje się uśmiechnęli. : - Masz rację - odparł Evans i oboje weszli do sali. Część Osy Zaraz po lekcjach wszyscy wybrali się na wspólny obiad. Po drodze wszyscy rozmawiali ze sobą - nawet Pit włączył się do tej żywej dyskusji. * Osa - Em, nie nudzą wam się te same obiady? * Ami - Eeeee tam, przynajmniej kucharka jest miła, w przeciwieństwie do Paniusi Żmiji -_- * Pit - Ta... poza tym, można by pogadać z kimś z gimnazjum. Nie ma już lekcji, więc może pójdziemy? I tak zaraz mamy nasze "dodatkowe" zajęcia. * Wszyscy - Okej! Po obiadku. * Osa - Dobra, ja idę na kółko Piłki Nożnej, Mei na treningi Ninja, a reszta na kółko 3-go :P * Wszyscy - Dobra * Pit - Ja poszukam najpierw na Koszykówce * Mei - Ja też poszukam * Ami - Chwilę, ja idę do Muzycznego kółka! :D * Osa - Okej. Pierspektywa Oska Osa przyszedł na kółko Piłki Nożnej na szkolnym boisku. Rozgląda się, ale te same osoby. Nagle któraś go zauważyła i się zatrzymała. * Tajemnicza Osoba - O, hejo Oskar! :D * Osa - Eeeeee, hejo? * Tajemnicza Osoba - Co ty, nie poznajesz mnie? * Osa - *przygląda się bliżej* O, cześć Zuza! :D * Zuza - Cześć, zapisano mnie do tego internatu i teraz tutaj chodzę na zajęcia w II Gimnazjum. * Osa - Fajnie. A tamten bramol wasz to chyba Martin Evans, najgorszy uczeń w szkole? * Zuza - Niestety. * Cinek - Zuza, chodź tu, nie mamy całego dnia! * Zuza - Ok, muszę iść * Osa - Dobra, do zoba Perspektywa Ami i Mei * Mei - No, to tutaj, sala numer 123456789, czyli sala Skrzypiarzy :P * Ami - Ech, czemó! Czemó Mósiauam iści cztuerdzielci kiroletmów du dej zalobanej sapi? * Mei - Nie ględź tylko wchodź xD * Ami - No dobra Mei uchyla drzwi i widzi chłopaczka który gra na skrzypcach całkiem nieźle. Ma szare włosy i na bokach przy uszach ma z włosów "kocie uszy" i jest całkiem ładny. * Ami - Skądś go znam... Ten chłopak mi w domu ukradł mi Elfin... SZATAN!!! * Szatan - Czego? Trenuję granie, jutro daję pokaz xD * Ami - Oddawaj ELFIN! * Szatan - *daje Elfin* * Ami - I tak ma być xD * Mei - Dobra, Szatana znaleźliśmy, ciekawe jak u innych. ---- Hej, tu Luk! W następnym odcinku zmierzymy się z lekcją biologii Pani Żmiji. Czy nam się uda przetrwać? To wszystko w odcinku "Lekcja Biologii" autorstwa Mei, Sayo Kategoria:Seria BakuSchool Kategoria:Odcinki